My Secret
by EXO29
Summary: Kau tau apa itu cinta? Apakah salah jika aku mencintaimu sebagai sesama namja? [chen] / Apakah aku salah jika aku di besarkan dari keluarga namja? kenapa kalian terus menghinaku? apa salahku? [baekhyun] - ChenBaek - HunTao - ChanKai - LuMin - SuDo - KrisLay


Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Angst.

Author : Nella Wu / Nee

Kisah ini terinspirasi dari salah satu kehidupan nyata temannya daddyku. Temannya daddyku itu sekarang tinggal di kanada dan menetap di sana. Dia adalah seorang yaoi yang sudah memiliki keluarga kecil. Beliau mengadopsi anak (sekarang umurnya 22 tahun, kuliah di inggris),dan saat umurnya 18 tahun, anak itu menyukai yeoja (tetapi keluarga yeoja tsb tidak setuju). Itu saja cerita yang aku dengar. Berhubung ini fanfict saya, jadi alur kelanjutannya saya yang tentukan.. kekeke~

**_NO FLAME_**

**_NO BASH CHARA_**

**_NO BASH COUPLE_**

**_NO BASH HUNTAO/CHENBAEK/CHANKAI/SUDO/KRISLAY/LUMIN_**

**_NO BASH AUTHOR_**

**_NO PLAGIAT_**

**_DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!_**

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

**_"_****_PROLOG"_**

_Kau tau apa itu cinta?_

_...Apakah salah jika aku mencintaimu sebagai sesama namja...?_

Sesosok namja tengah diam, menikmati alunan music di bawah pohon, membaca sebuah buku motivasi dengan tenang. Ia, namja itu adalah Kim Jongdae atau kau bisa memanggilnya dengan nama chinanya –chen. Jongdae adalah seorang anak angkat dari pasangan yaoi. Walaupun ia di besarkan dari pasangan yaoi, tidak sekalipun ia menyesalinya.

"jongdae, kau kemana saja sih? Kau tau aku mencarimu!"

Sesosok namja cantik berjalan mendekati jongdae. menggembungkan kedua pipinya saat jongdae tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Sesosok namja cantik itu menarik buku yang jongdae bawa, menutup buku tersebut dan kembali memasang paras jengkelnya.

"jongdae-ya!"

Jongdae menatap sosok tersebut tidak suka. "Wae?" ucapnya sembari membaringkan tubuhnya –di bawah pohon yang sejuk itu.

"jongdae, aku ingin bercerita.. bisakah kau mendengarkannya?" jawab namja itu antusias. Sungguh, ia tidak perduli dengan tatapan jongdae yang begitu membunuh.

Jongdae kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya, bersandar di sebuah pohon sembari menguap berkali-kali.

"begini..."

Jongdae sangat tau, ia sudah faham betul dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu. sungguh cerewet dan kekanak-kanakan. Jongdae memejamkan kedua matanya, _ia merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa_. ia terus memejamkan kedua matanya, masuk kedalam alam mimpinya.

Tak terasa, dua puluh lima menit sudah baekhyun bercerita tentang banyak hal. Namun tanpa ia sadari, selama ia bercerita jongdae malah asik-asikan tidur dan tidak mendengarkannya.

"Hey jongdae! Ireonna!"

Jongdae membuka perlahan kedua kelopak mata indahnya, mengedipkan bulu mata dengan gerakan slowmention. Menghela nafas saat ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang tidur di bawah pohon ini.

"kau berisik byun. Aku ngantuk!"

Baekhyun, sesosok namja cantik itu bernama byun baekhyun. Ia menghela nafas saat mengingat sifat asli jongdae yang kelewatan cuek. "jadi dari awal kau tak mendengarkanku Kim jongdae?"

Bukan jongdae namanya jika tidak jujur. kali ini ia mengangguk, bertanda bahwa yang di katakan baekhyun, semuanya benar. "ne, abisnya kau berisik sekali byun."

"astaga, dae..! memangnya semalam kau tidur jam berapa lagi sih?

Kepala chen bersandar di pundak baekhyun, _ini sudah biasa karena mereka sering melakukan kegiatan seperti bahkan lebih._ "jam 4 pagi." Chen kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, menghirup dalam aroma tubuh baekhyun "memangnya kau cerita apa tadi?" ia diam sebentar, memeluk tubuh baekhyun dari samping "Dan aku harap kau mempersingkat ceritamu agar aku tidak mati bosan mendengarnya."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, kedua tangannya meminta kelapa chen agar tidak bersandar di pundaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil baekhyun. Chenpun menurutinya, mensandarkan kepalanya di pohon besar tersebut.

Baekhyun merona saat hendak bercerita kembali, ia malu mengakuinya. Kedua tangannya bermain kecil di ujung baju sekolah yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ia menghembuskan nafas kecilnya, sambil tersenyum menatap chen.

_"__sepertinya... aku... menyukai... taeyeon noona!"_

Jongdae membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Seharusnya baekhyun tidak mengatakan ini ke jongdae yang nota bene sangat menyukai baekhyun –bahkan sudah sejak dahulu.

Jongdae tersenyum kecut, ia berdiri dan berjalan dua langkah kedepan. Ia berhenti senejak, bergumam "jika kau meyukaiya dekati saja. siapa tau dia juga menyukaimu."

Ia kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya dan berjalan menjauhi baekhyun yang terbengong melihat ekspresi yang jongdae keluarkan. Sungguh baekhyun tidak mengerti tentang semuanya yang ada pada chen. Chen terlalu misterius untuk di pahami.

TBC


End file.
